


Hell of a "Punishment"

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: It was the Friday night of a long work week and Ignis was doing his usual routine. However, once he looked at the clock and realized Gladio was late he began to worry. What Gladio doesn't know is that Ignis has a special "punishment" in store for him since he forgot to inform Ignis of his tardiness.





	Hell of a "Punishment"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick fic in Twitter DM's for Hya so I figured I'd polish it up a little to throw here on ao3 for everyone else to read.

Ignis got home from work at around the same time as usual. The work day was long and he was happy to be home, especially since he knew Gladio would be home soon as well. He started his normal routine of starting dinner. Tonight’s meal would consist of meat skewers and a side of mixed seasoned vegetables. Ignis was looking forward to the weekend to relax with Gladio. Preparing dinner was easy for Ignis as he began to season and cook everything while waiting for his lover to return home.

The normal time Gladio arrived home came around. No Gladio. Ignis checked his phone and thirty minutes have passed since the usual time of Gladio’s arrival, but as he was looking at the screen it lit up with a phone call: Gladio.

"Are you alright?" Ignis answered.

"Yeah yeah, I got held up with some unexpected work. I'm sorry, babe, I'll be home in about twenty minutes," Gladio said quickly.

"Well I suppose I'll keep dinner warm for you."

"You're the best, Iggy."

Their phone call ended and Ignis turned the oven on low and put their food inside to stay warm. Ignis tapped his foot and realized that Gladio should be punished for not telling Ignis earlier that he would be late. He walked into their bedroom and placed two belts on their bed and lube on the table.

As he waited for Gladio to arrive home he sat at their dining room table. Ideas began to flit across his mind as to how exactly he would punish Gladio. Of course, he knew his lover would never do this on purpose and would actually look forward to the “punishment” Ignis had in mind. He could hear Gladio quickly stomping down the hallway to their apartment, so he got up and began to plate their dinner.

"Babe, I'm so so sorry!" Gladio exclaimed the moment he burst through the door. He threw his bag down on the ground, his key in the bowl beside the door, made sure to shut and lock the door behind him (Ignis’ rule), before striding over to the man he loved. He cupped Ignis' face in his hands and kissed him all over.

"It's quite alright, though I wish you would have informed me earlier," Ignis replied while setting their food down on the table.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Indeed you will after you've had dinner. Shall we eat?"

They ate their dinner sharing each of their days with one another. Ignis had a plethora of meetings to attend and Gladio was training some new recruits. However, one particular recruit had an issue with authority which was why he was late coming home. It didn't take them long to finish their meals and Gladio picked up the empty dishes to clean. As Gladio did that, Ignis sauntered over to their bedroom and sat on the bed to wait for Gladio.

"Hey, Iggy, the dishes are-- Why are there belts on our bed?" Gladio asked, pausing a few feet from Ignis while staring at him.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you were going to be late so I was worried. I figured you should at least be punished for that," Ignis replied while smirking up at Gladio.

Gladio's breath hitched at the prospect of whatever Ignis was going to do to him. "I see...well, you're right. What are ya gonna do to me, Iggy?"

"Well, perhaps if you undress, get on your hands and knees on the bed, and listen to me you can find out," Ignis said while patting the bed behind him. He grabbed both belts and watched Gladio remove his clothes. As always, Ignis admired every inch of his lover and watched him do as he was told. His beautiful muscles were exposed and flexed so perfectly as he undressed. In fact, Ignis was quite sure Gladio was making a show of it just for him, which of course he didn’t mind. Gladio was one beautiful man and Ignis took every opportunity to drink in how marvelous his boyfriend was.

"What's ne--"

"Hush, love, place your hands on the headboard please."

Gladio put both hands on the headboard and moved them closer as Ignis tapped his wrists to indicate that he wanted them touching. As soon as his hands were together, Ignis immediately tied them to the headboard with one of the belts. "Fuck..." Gladio said, knowing that this was going to be good.

Ignis placed gentle kisses down Gladio's back, on each ass cheek, and down each thigh. "Are you ready for your punishment, Gladiolus?" Ignis asked seductively while caressing his lover's thighs with his hands.

"Fuck yeah," Gladio responded while looking back at Ignis. He watched as Ignis grabbed the other belt, wrapped the end with the belt buckle around his hand, and swiftly hit his left ass cheek with the other smooth end. As the belt hit his skin his muscles tensed up and he tossed his head back a little. A loud groan erupted from Gladio's mouth as Ignis did this.

Tenderly, Ignis ran his fingers along the red mark that formed on Gladio's skin before repeating the action on the other side. He didn't hit too hard, of course, since he didn't want to actually hurt Gladio. The sound of the belt smacking against Gladio's skin filled the room as Ignis hit him again. He spaced out each hit by giving Gladio a few moments to recover; sometimes it was a few seconds while other times he barely waited. After he had finished leaving marks across Gladio’s skin he tossed the belt to the ground. 

"That...wasn't so bad," Gladio said between heavy breaths. His cock was hard by the time Ignis was done, leaking and aching for attention, but knowing Ignis he knew he would have to suffer through a neglected erection for a little longer. Each throb drove Gladio mad and he knew that’s exactly what Ignis wanted.

"You're not done yet," Ignis replied bluntly while slowly removing his own clothes. He tossed his shirt in the hamper and slid his pants and briefs down to reveal his own very hard cock. The tip was wet with pre-cum and indicated to Gladio that Ignis was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

Gladio bit his lip at the sight, wanting so badly to just touch him but was unable to. He watched as Ignis grabbed the lube from the table and disappeared behind him once again. A slight shiver traveled through his body as he began to imagine what was coming next (besides him and Ignis). 

Ignis pressed his lips against each red mark and kissed them, letting one hand reach around and stroke Gladio. Pre-cum that was leaking from his tip was slid up and down his shaft by Ignis' slender fingers. His thumb teased the tip and caused a moan to emerge from Gladio's mouth. 

"Do you like this?" Ignis asked as he continued.

"Nnnggh...fuck...yeah."

Ignis stopped.

"B...babe?"

"You're being punished, not rewarded."

Gladio turned his head and pouted back at Ignis who had a look of pure lust in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't break through Ignis' resolve, but he also knew that he shouldn't try and play against Ignis at his own game.

Ignis popped open the lube and poured a gracious amount on his own cock and hands, stroking himself before tossing the bottle to the side. His index finger traced Gladio's entrance as his other hand massaged the other man's thigh. As Gladio let out a whimper, Ignis slid his index finger in and ran his knuckle against Gladio's prostate.

"F...fuck, Iggy, please," Gladio groaned.

"Please what?" Ignis asked while continuing to prep Gladio by sliding in a second finger, when ready, and stretching him more.

"Please just fuck me already."

"Hmm...I don't think so," Ignis said a few moments later, sliding in a third finger to ensure Gladio was fully prepped. The larger man twitched beneath him as he slid his fingers in and out, hitting against his prostate as often as possible. However, Ignis removed his fingers and moved his body up Gladio's back. He pressed his shaft against his lover's back, leaning forward so he could whisper in his ear as he stroked himself. "I could just take care of myself right now with you being tied up and all," he purred as he continued to slide his hand up and down his own shaft, making sure it was against Gladio's back so he could feel everything. Some pre-cum leaked onto Gladio’s back and Ignis began to rub it into his skin. The muscles shivered underneath his fingers as Gladio let out a deep groan.

"F...fuck...babe, just untie me and I can ta--" a slender finger pressed against his lips indicated that he should stop talking.

"Now now, Gladiolus, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Iggy..." once again he pouted at Ignis, but this time with a little more desperation in his eyes. He just wanted to touch Ignis in any way possible. Hold him, caress him, kiss him, fuck him, whatever Ignis wanted, Gladio wanted as well.

Ignis sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Gladio's cheek. "I suppose you've learned your lesson. I'm not untying you just yet though," he said while sliding back down behind Gladio. He pressed his tip against Gladio's entrance and slid himself inside slowly. "Mmmmm..." he moaned as he began to fill Gladio with his cock. Once he was completely in Gladio he bent forward a little so he could reach his hand around and stroke the larger man. Thankfully his hand was still coated in enough lube to slick up the throbbing cock his fingers were wrapped around.

Ignis grabbed Gladio's hip with his other hand and began to thrust harder and faster into Gladio. His strokes were timed with his pumping, but occasionally he would take some extra moments to tease the tip with his thumb. As he stroked up and down he changed how tight his grip was based on where his hand was positioned on Gladio’s cock. This drove Gladio mad as more groans came from him.

"Fuck that feels so good, Iggy, keep goin'," Gladio said while letting his forehead rest against the headboard. His eyes were closed, but periodically he would open them to turn his head and look back at Ignis. His lover had a few sweat beads on his body and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead. "You look so fucking hot right now."

Ignis' green eyes were focused on watching himself sliding in and out of Gladio, but they shot up towards his lover's face as he said this. He smiled and was about to reply until a moan replaced the words he had planned to speak. He felt Gladio's cock twitch in his hand as he did this, knowing full well how much Gladio enjoyed hearing him during sex. "Aah...you look quite...magnificent yourself," he managed to groan out.

Gladio's muscles tensed as a tremble went through his body. Ignis was very good at hitting the sweet spot with most of his thrusts; after all he had plenty of practice over their years of dating. "Fuck...Iggy...I'm gonna..." Gladio cried out as thick white liquid poured from his tip, onto Ignis' hand, and on the sheets below them. "Nnngg...Iggy!" 

Ignis smiled as Gladio spilled into his hand. He increased his pace just a little as he was nearing his own orgasm. A few thrusts were all it took before he cried out Gladio's name and filled him. He let his body fall onto Gladio's back once he had finished so he could regain his composure. 

"That was...one hell of a punishment, Iggy," Gladio said while looking back at his lover. 

"Yes, well, I do hope you won't forget to inform me of your tardiness again in the future."

"I dunno, babe, if this is what happens when I don't te--"

"Gladiolus Amicitia. Don't even let that thought cross your mind lest you want me to always worry about you when you aren't home on time," Ignis replied while sitting back up. He gently slid himself out of Gladio, lube and cum dripping off of him but also down Gladio's thigh. Swiftly he went to the bathroom to grab wet and dry towels to clean both of them up. Once he returned and began the cleaning process, Gladio wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, I promise not to do that again. I love you," Gladio said before giving Ignis a deep and passionate kiss.

Ignis smiled while kissing him back, "I love you as well."


End file.
